


Marítimo (STARKER)

by Maga_Glooms



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Shark - Freeform, Smut, Starker, Triton - Freeform, mermaid
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maga_Glooms/pseuds/Maga_Glooms
Summary: Universo Alterno en el que Peter es un Tritón (sirena macho) y Tony el último rey Tiburón."¿Cúando podré darte una mordida?"Oneshot





	1. Marítimo

Título: Marítimo 

Advertencias: Esta obra fue escrita con el único fin de entretener, si eres sensible a temas como: peleas, palabras altisonantes, homosexualidad, starker, relaciones con gran diferencia de edad, relaciones insanas, etc, no leas el contenido. 

Autora: MagaGlooms

Sinopsis:  
Peter es un descendiente de Poseídon, capaz de crear olas y tormentas en el mar en calma. 

Tony es el ultimo protector de los tiburones. 

Peter se encontrará rodeado de tiburones - su depredador natural- por desobedecer las reglas. 

"¿Cúando podré darte una mordida? "  
\------------  
Tu, yo, todos.

Soy Maga, escribo lo que mi boca calla y mi mente grita.

Este Oneshot resultó como error en una dinámica (porque no leí bien lo que decía), pero me gustó tanto escribirlo que me iba a doler mucho borrarlo, así que se los comparto. 

Soy tú, soy yo, soy todos.

Gracias, a todos los que me leen.

Maga fuera.


	2. Mordida

Peter nadó con rapidez, esquivando las grandes piezas de metal que habían caído del navío hundido por la tormenta. Le fascinaba el mundo humano, lo poco que sabía de él era por los restos que caían a la profundidad del mar. 

Las sirenas y tritones no tenían muchas leyes, sin embargo las pocas que había eran poderosas y era mortal quebrantarlas. 

La primera era nunca salir a superficie y dejarse ver por los humanos, la supervivencia como especie estaba en juego. 

La segunda, nunca ir a las áreas de fragmentación de los navíos, era bien sabido que los primeros en enterarse de que los humanos habían caído al mar eran los tiburones, el depredador natural de las sirenas. 

Pero Peter había sido presa de la curiosidad y ya había quebrado la primera ley, había salido a la superficie al escuchar el navío, quería explorar a los humanos y todos los tesoros que el barco resguardara. Así que cuando se hundió no vió problema en quebrantar otra ley. 

Y cuando encontró un gran diamante del color de la sangre entre la arena no dudó en tomarlo entre sus dedos, colgaba de una cadena de plata, era hermoso, y era suyo. Así que lo colgó sobre su cuello - como había visto hacer a tantos terrenales antes-

Levantó grandes pedazos de metal y madera en busca de todo aquello que perteneciera a la vida terrestre. Encontró un terrenal de cabello Dorado, su piel blanquecina, sin vida, Peter lo tomó, fascinado con su descubrimiento, eliminando aquella tela que cubría su piel para apreciar sus dos aletas, sus dos caminadoras, aquello nuevo para él, el único tesoro que nunca podría poseer realmente.

Su gran cola bermellón con destellos naranja brillante debido a las escamas nuevas se agitaba con calma para mantenerlo en posición haciendo muestra de su majestuosidad. Sus aletas inferiores sintieron movimientos inusuales en el agua y se prepararon para dar un buen golpe de ser necesario.

—¿Qué haces con mi comida? — una presencia masculina se hizo presente frente al Tritón. Sobre su espalda se erguía con orgullo una aleta dorsal delatando su ascendencia tiburonil, y su cola a diferencia del Tritón, no gozaba con colores vibrantes, se limitaba al color gris plano, como las del resto de tiburones.

Peter se aferró a su terrenal, aquél extraño no le intimidada, y si bien despertaba su curiosidad porque no era un tiburón común, no dejaría que le arrebatara lo que le pertenecía.

—Es mío— retó el joven amenazante, flexionando su cola en advertencia.

El tiburón, siendo mayor y más grande le divertía la escena y sus amenazas eran infructiferas. Se acercó de manera peligrosa al joven tritón.

—Sí no me lo das— pasó una de sus manos suaves como aletas sobre la mejilla del joven —Tendré que buscar algo más para comer... El pezcado tiene mejor sabor que los terrenales.

—Es mío— repitió Peter un poco intimidado por la cercanía del depredador —Yo provoque la tormenta... Yo lo hundí... Es mío.

—¿Puedo saber porqué has utilizado tus poderes para algo tan vanal como traer a la profundidad esta basura?— preguntó el mayor

—Sí nosotros no podemos salir... Ellos tendrán que venir— Peter le mostró las piernas de su nuevo tesoro— ¿No te parece increíble? Ellos no tiene aleta

—Me parece simple— admitió Anthony

—Eso es porque eres un simple tiburón... Solo sabes comer

—¿Y tú no? También lo haces, comer y destruir... Nosotros cazamos por hambre, para sobrevivir, en cambio... las sirenas son hermosas— Tony pasó la yema de sus dedos por el cuello del chico con suavidad— y tan destructivas— Arrancó el collar con el rubí del cuello del menor. 

—¡Dámelo! — exigió Peter mostrando sus garras

Tony se aventó contra él, tacleandolo, haciendolo caer contra la arena del profundo mar. Se colocó sobre él, con su cola sobre la del Tritón sometiendo su actuar y sus manos sosteniendo las del joven sobre su cabeza, limitandolo. 

—Esa fue una mala decisión Tritonsito

La grisácea cola del tiburón estaba demasiado pegada a la del tritón, un acto demasiado íntimo para ambos, demasiado estimulante para sus primitivos instintos. 

—Lo siento — murmuró Peter intentando safarse— No me comas, por favor 

—No lo haré — aceptó el mayor— te dejaré ir sin una sola mordida 

Peter observaba su rostro definido, tan seguro y salvaje. Repentinamente se sentía atraído por el depredador, su cabello azabache y piel bronceada, con cicatrices revelando sus peleas con los demás tiburones, y otras causadas por los terrestres le parecían deseables.

—¿Ni una sola? — movió su cola de manera sugestiva, mostrando una sonrisa coqueta 

Tony acercó sus labios a los del joven Tritón y lo besó, aprisionando la sensualidad de su lengua, sus labios inicialmente agrios abriéndose de manera dulce para él. Era verdad, las sirenas sabían a gloria. 

Tony le dió libertad al menor y pero lugar de escapar del depredador lo rodeó con sus brazos, acariciando su aleta dorsal y pegando más su cola a la de él.

El movimiento agitado del agua les anunció que tenían compañía, repentinamente se encontraban rodeados de tiburones blancos. Se separaron y recuperaron la postura.

Tony le entregó el collar con la gema al menor. 

—Me llamó Anthony

El joven tritón tomó al terrenal de un brazo y se lo entregó al tiburón.

—Yo soy Peter... Bon appetit

El Tritón de cola escarlata comenzó su camino de regreso, siendo detenido por Anthony, quien lo tomó de la aleta de su cola.

—¿Cuando podré darte una mordida? — preguntó con mirada depredadora

—En la próxima tormenta— respondió el Tritón divertido comenzando a nadar, deseoso de recuperar la fuerza de sus poderes para crear una nueva tormenta lo más pronto posible.


End file.
